L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions - Partie 2
by Black Memoria
Summary: Ce n'était que quelque mois, mais ils s'étaient dit que rien ne pourrait plus les effrayer. Leur relation avait évolué jusqu'à amener avec elle de nouvelles questions, de nouvelles peurs, d'autant plus quand l'un est immortel et l'autre non. Et parmi les choix à disposition, il fallait que ce soit l'enfer qui possède les meilleures intentions. Du moins, en apparence.


_Lali-oh~ Ça faisait longtemps. Avouez, ça faisait longtemps ! J'ai eu une illumination. Il se trouve que "L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions" est un condensé d'inspiration pour moi, en fait, je pense même ne jamais savoir faire mieux que cette fiction -et j'ai essayé...-, puis un jour, un soir, j'ai réfléchis, puis j'ai repensé à "Je ne sais pas" et tout s'est imbriqué à la perfection. Puisque les deux fictions sont quelques peu liées et que j'avais donc, de base, une légère idée pour continuer ce couple avec la trame de départ de "L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions", j'ai décidé tout naturellement d'en faire une suite._

 _Alors, par chance, vous n'avez pas besoin de lire les deux fictions, je ne me fais pas de pub ou quoi que ce soit, ce Rhadamanthe/Kanon se lit de façon totalement indépendante. J'aurais bien évidement des clins d'oeil d'une fiction à l'autre, mais concrètement, rien qui ne bouleverse la fiction en soit._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la seconde partie de cette fiction -et je suis plus qu'heureuse de la continuer._

* * *

 _ **Si l'amour n'avait pas de caprices, comment contenterait-il tous ses clients ? - Anne Baratin.**_

Depuis quelques temps déjà -plutôt des jours-, Kanon ne faisait qu'aller et venir. Oh évidement, on ne pouvait pas affirmer que leur relation était de tout repos, mais ils cheminaient tranquillement vers quelque chose de stable. C'était exactement le mot qui leur convenait le mieux, stable. Car, honnêtement, leur relation n'était ni calme, ni saine et ça n'avait choqué personne que ce soit le cas.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du départ et Rhadamanthe avait développé le fâcheuse tendance à faire des caprices. Jamais Kanon n'avait pensé que le grand juge des enfers fut un gamin au point de cacher ses affaires comme il l'avait fait aujourd'hui.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas amusant, Rhad'. Soupira le dragon des mers, agacé.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un jeu.

-Si tu ne me rends pas mon caleçon, je rentre nu, je te préviens ! Que ce soit Saga ou moi, on est fait de la même manière, tu sais. Et ils sont tous habitués à le voir nu.

-Si tu restes nu, tu ne risques pas de partir d'ici.

Le juge des enfers finit par se redresser et attrapa un caleçon qu'il enfila rapidement avant d'avancer comme un prédateur vers le dragon des mers qui le défiait de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien et Rhadamanthe était fourbe, il prenait toujours cet air entre la suffisance et le charme pour le coincer dans ses filets, mais cette fois-ci, Kanon n'avait pas le choix de partir.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu dois toujours partir ? Tu pourrais habituer où bon te semble quand même, non ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il te fallait des jours pour retourner au sanctuaire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu y es en un Golden Triangle.

Il posa ses mains à la poigne forte que les hanches étroites du gémeaux et l'attira contre lui de manière à ce que leurs bassins et leurs fronts soient collés l'un contre l'autre.

-Et tu voudrais que je reste où ? Que j'aille dormir sous les ponts ?

-J'ai un lit king size tout de même...

Rhadamanthe avait parlé avec tant d'évidence que le grec ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et il lui adressa un tendre baiser. La tendresse était tout de même rare dans ce couple que Minos avait finit par qualifier d'explosif, mais ils préféraient encore garder les moments les plus intimes pour eux, et le spectre s'était révélé être un terrible gentleman dans la matière. Il senti la main de Kanon s'écraser avec douceur sur ses pectoraux et il l'avait regardé, posée là, près de cette cicatrice, près de son coeur. Depuis quand était-il si niais ?

-J'y vais, idiot. Je reviens bientôt, cache bien tes amants à mon retour. Je veux rester le numéro un.

-Tu l'es, avait répondu le blond sans une once de moquerie.

Le moment des adieux était toujours le pire, en réalité d'aucun ne savait quand ils allaient se revoir et même s'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à profiter de la présence de l'autre -concrètement ça se partager entre s'engueuler, passer des moments niais à souhait et faire l'amour-, ils avaient autant l'un que l'autre l'impression que ce n'était jamais assez. Kanon semblait fatigué de ça, tout comme Rhadamanthe, mais leurs attentes semblaient ne pas être les mêmes. Puis, l'ex marina restait ce qu'il était : un épais mystère qu'il fallait torturer pour obtenir un quelconque renseignement.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, après avoir récupéré la quasi-totalité de ses affaires, le juge se roula de nouveau dans son lit aux draps défaits. Puis il soupira longuement en repensant à ce maudit chevalier. D'ailleurs, il était bien le seul à n'avoir prêté aucune allégeance depuis leur retour. Athéna devait se dire que, puisqu'il résidait au sanctuaire, il était dévoué corps et âme à la noble cause des chevaliers. Un ramassis de conneries que cela. C'était un électron libre, mais pas seulement.

À l'heure actuelle, si Rhadamanthe devait comparer Kanon à un autre être vivant sur cette planète, il aurait volontiers dit à une huître.

Voilà, c'était exactement ça, Kanon était une huître qui protégeait sa perle de tout et n'importe quoi. Bien des gens avaient tenté de la lui prendre et même si quelqu'un de bien s'approchait il se renfermait directement quitte à arracher le doigt du voleur de perle. Il fallait dire que cet homme se protégeait tout seul comme un grand garçon, comme une bête féroce. C'était sans doute à cause des coups qu'il s'était ramassé dans la vie, et personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir, mais Rhadamanthe aurait bien aimé pouvoir partager sa perle. En terme de comparaison, il aurait aimé toucher son âme, la posséder et en prendre soin sans arrière pensée. Le problème étant ce dernier : Kanon était mortel. Que quelques mots sur le papier, une étendue de soucis à venir. C'était certain. Puis déjà, le but était de le convaincre d'habiter avec lui ici. Et pas seulement lui, Hadès, Athéna. Et peut-être même calmer la jalousie et la possessivité maladive de Poséidon.

Comment un criminel et manipulateur de son espèce pouvait bien avoir autant de dieux à ses genoux ? Ils devaient tous être masochistes ou quelque chose de ce goût là. D'ailleurs, le juge rit de sa propre personne, il avait été l'un de ceux qui avaient plongés corps et âme dans ce tas d'embarras. Mais il était le seul à le posséder en partie.

...

N'est-ce pas ?

Il roula sur son lit et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet avant d'en sortir un post-it sur lequel il nota une nouvelle question à l'intention de Kanon -il n'avait pas encore trouvé le "temps" (Eaque parlait de courage) d'aller les lui poser. Il ne connaissait du passé du dragon des mers que ce que les dieux en avaient dit, mais il avait vécu en dehors de ça. Kanon avait rencontré des personnes tout au long de sa vie et... même si lors de leur première fois le juge avait eu l'impression qu'il fut vierge, était-ce réellement le cas ? Ah, voilà qu'il venait de se contrarier seul...

Qu'à cela ne tienne, de toute façon, jamais il ne connaîtrait de meilleur amant que le juge, il venait de le décider. Puis, ce n'était pas parce que Kanon n'était pas en enfer que lui ne pouvait pas se rendre au sanctuaire, non ? Il en avait le droit par ces temps de paix. La paix... il ne croyait pas tellement en ce concept, à vrai dire Rhadamanthe était persuadé que si l'aîné des gémeaux venait à savoir tout ce qu'il se passait entre eux, surtout à quel point ils se malmenaient au lit, une nouvelle guerre sainte aurait été déclarée et sur le champ.

Bon... il ne voulait pas se torturer l'esprit aujourd'hui, il le faisait déjà bien assez au quotidien quand le gémeaux était présent, et il avait quelques obligations à honorer. En plus, Hadès semblait particulièrement s'intéresser à lui depuis quelques temps. Le spectre pouvait se vanter d'être le juge le plus proche du dieu, et de Pandore accessoirement, mais jamais il n'avait comprit ses délire de mégalomane et ses projets de conquête du monde. À quoi pouvait bien lui servir d'habiter là-haut si au final la réincarnation de Zeus ou l'on ne sait qui venait le chasser de nouveau ? En plus... chacun des spectres avait tout pour être heureux. Mis à part les appartements, c'était un petit paradis.

Pour en revenir au dieu des enfers, ces derniers temps il lui demandait beaucoup audience, prenait des nouvelles, parlait de sa relation avec un chevalier d'or -relation mal vue par les trois quarts des spectres qui avaient, de toute façon, peur et de Rhadamanthe et de Kanon-, et une fois même ils en étaient venus à parler de relation telle quelle. Et, sérieusement mal à l'aise, le juge avait vite trouvé une excuse pour décamper du bureau du dieu. Il n'était pas conseiller matrimonial !

Encore aujourd'hui, ils devaient se voir, et à force de toujours être fourrés ensemble, il allait finir par bosser dans le même bureau -quoi que Hadès n'aurait pas supporté à longueur de journée les lamentations de ces abrutis d'humains qui avaient pêchés toute leur vie. Juger n'était plus un plaisir, plus le même qu'autrefois, il fallait croire que Kanon était devenu régisseur de sa vie de spectre bien malgré lui... Mais il était un homme de pouvoir, alors jamais, au grand jamais, il ne devait prendre conscience de ce peu de pouvoir, de cette petite emprise, qu'il avait sur le plus grand des juges des enfers. Rhadamanthe voulait conserver sa fierté et son honneur.

-Vous m'avez fait demandé, seigneur Hadès ? Demanda le juge plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

-Oui, vient près de moi et installe-toi, Rhadamanthe.

Il ne se fit pas prier et vint s'asseoir en face de son dieu, le fixant en attendant la suite des évènements. Si au début leurs discussions amenaient une atmosphère pesante, maintenant ils semblaient chacun plus à l'aise avec l'autre -Rhadamanthe grimaça mentalement en se disant qu'il était presque devenu le confident d'Hadès. Pandore devait tirer une de ces têtes...

-Que vouliez-vous me demander ?

-Comment se porte Kanon, des gémeaux ?

-Il vient de retourner au sanctuaire.

-Bien, très bien.

Ces quelques mots avaient été une réponse comme une autre pour dire qu'il réfléchissait simplement à un petit quelque chose, et connaissant quelque peu le dieu, la wyverne se disait bien que ce n'était pas que de bonnes idées qui lui passaient par la tête.

-Sais-tu, par hasard, ne te méprend pas Rhadamanthe, s'il a finit par prêter allégeance auprès de ma nièce ?

-Nous ne parlons pas de ça. Nous parlons certes du sanctuaire, mais nos discussions sont plus... banales que l'ancienne rivalité entre deux dieux. Pour quoi donc cela vous intéresse-t-il, seigneur ?

-Oh, eh bien, il tarde à prendre sa décision et mon frère ne cesse de me tanner à ce propos. Son écaille semble l'attendre, paraît-il. Mais il serait dommage qu'il retourne au sanctuaire sous-marin.

 _Dommage... en effet._ Mais Rhadamanthe ne voyait pas réellement où le dieu voulait en venir. Il n'osa pas lui poser la question et se contenta de l'observer de son regard ambré. Hadès finit par sourire doucement, avec une nostalgie et un autre sentiment que le juge ne parvenait pas à reconnaître.

-Tu devrais essayer de le faire rejoindre les spectres, avait dit le dieu en s'installant plus confortablement. Ça serait un bon élément... mais peut-être que vous n'êtes pas prêts encore à habiter ensemble. Je suppose... Mais il faut saisir l'occasion puis, je ne sais pas si tu y as déjà réfléchit mais, Rhadamanthe, tu ne préférerais pas qu'il vive éternellement lui aussi ?

-Kanon n'obéit à personne, alors certainement pas à vous.

Il avait parlé plus brusquement qu'il ne l'avait pensé et c'était même levé de sa chaise, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'impacter la scène. Hadès l'avait regardé, surprit, avant de sourire avec cet air calculateur qu'on lui connaissait tant et il le laissa s'en aller de son bureau sans même ajouter quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs, il ne prenait même pas personnellement cet affront, au contraire, tout semblait se dérouler selon ses plans.

Au final, le juge avait été irascible tout le reste de la journée. Dans ces moments-là, Minos ne prenait même pas la peine de l'approcher et Eaque lui parlait à peine, mais il restait toujours présent et disponible -honnêtement, personne ne s'était attendu à ce que lui en particulier soit si protecteur avec Rhadamanthe. Kanon avait amené avec lui un tout nouveau mode de vie au blond. Alors, dans le fond, l'idée d'Hadès n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise. Bien-sûr il devait dire ça pour avoir un nouveau spectre, sans doute, mais dans le fond, le juge s'en fichait bien. La question principale était de savoir s'il saurait supporter Kanon pour les milliers d'années à venir. Ils n'en étaient qu'au début de leur relation, et il leur fallait encore le temps d'adaptation.

Ce ne fut qu'au soir, allongé de nouveau dans son lit, qu'il ajouta une nouvelle question à son post-it, et bientôt, il devait toutes les poser, il n'avait plus réellement le choix. D'ici quelques mois, peut-être un an ou deux... Ah cet idiot lui prenait la tête par ses présences mais plus encore par son absence. Alors, en pleine nuit il avait décidé de se lever, de s'habiller pour se rendre au sanctuaire, dans le troisième temple.

Il connaissait le chemin par coeur maintenant, et l'aîné des gémeaux ne venait plus l'arrêter désormais, il avait du se faire d'une manière ou d'une autre à leur relation. D'ailleurs, il ne ressentait même pas sa présence dans le troisième temple ce soir. Tant mieux, il pourrait en profiter doublement.

Kanon, lui, fut beaucoup plus surprit de voir le juge s'avancer dans la nuit claire, dans sa chambre et venir s'asseoir au bord du lit trop petit. D'instinct, il posa une main contre le large dos de son amant et remonta jusque dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Rhad' ?

-As-tu prêté allégeance à Athéna ?

-Non.

Kanon avait répondu sans détour, sans demander la raison de cette question d'ailleurs, puis il s'était complètement redressé pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Je suis un peu crevé, désolé. J'ai eu une rude journée ici. Milo nous fait sa colère.

-Hm.

-Ravi que mes soucis te touchent.

-Vient habiter avec moi.

Si le gémeaux avait su retrouver sa parole, il aurait simplement demandé au juge de répéter mais il resta parfaitement hébété. Il avait entendu et comprit ce que le blond venait de dire. Et bien que ce soit prématuré -beaucoup trop-, il sentait toute la sincérité et le désir que Rhadamanthe avait de vivre avec. Le dragon des mers posa une main douce sur la cuisse musclée du juge, et ce dernier devina un sourire qu'il ne pu voir.

-Je pense qu'on devrait attendre, voir comment ça avance. Et j'ai encore des choses à régler. Toi aussi. Attends, Rhadamanthe, tu es venu jusqu'au sanctuaire juste pour me demander ça ?

-Eh bien, ton frère n'est pas dans la chambre alors...

-Tu n'es qu'un obsédé.

-Oui. Toi aussi, parce que tu as comprit mon allusion.

-Ne me met pas dans le même panier que toi, pervers. Pourquoi je suis allongé maintenant ?

Le juge ne répondit pas, dire que Kanon ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il s'était couché de lui-même. Il le surplomba en souriant et déposa une multitude de petits baisers sur ses lèvres avant de concrètement l'embrasser, attiré vers le corps sous le sien par une prise qui ne laissait pas de place à l'hésitation. Il n'était clairement pas raisonnable, ils venaient de se quitter le matin même...

-Saga m'a dit une chose étrange dans la douche aujourd'hui.

-Attends... tu as prit ta douche avec ? Il t'a vu nu ?

-C'est mon jumeau.

Le silence régna un instant et leurs corps semblaient faire parti de cette pause dans le temps. Quand enfin Rhadamanthe reprit la parole, les mains de l'ancien marina glissèrent le long du dos de l'anglais, de sa nuque jusqu'à ses hanches.

-Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Que si je finissais ma vie avec toi, je n'étais pas sûr de savoir avec qui, toi, tu la terminerais.

-Tu as répondu quoi ?

-Qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre.

-Bonne réponse.

Le juge ne laissa pas de place à une quelconque réponse, préférant reprendre d'assaut ces lèvres trop tentantes et bientôt ce corps dont jamais il n pourrait se lasser. Ils auraient le temps d'en parler bientôt, ce soir, ils n'avaient qu'à profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà. Ça faisait définitivement longtemps que je n'avais pas prit tant de plaisir à écrire, ça vient tout seul quand c'est ces deux là. En toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas du tout pour combien de chapitres j'en aurais, je ne sais pas dire si ça sera plus long ou plus court que la première partie, mais ça me botte tellement de reprendre la suite de cette histoire !_

 _Dans l'ensemble j'espère que ce nouveau et premier chapitre vous aura plu, que ça sera à la hauteur de ce que j'ai pu faire autrefois. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vos attentes, si ça vous fait autant plaisir qu'à moi et tout ce qui s'en suit, par commentaire, par mp, je prends tout~_

 _Coquillettes et pepperoni~_


End file.
